Mr. Cool
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Chef Fritz *Old Lady Zamboni *Mailman *Kooky Kid Places *Wubbzy's House *Clothing Store *Wuzzleburg Boogie Bash Summary There is a dance party coming up and Walden hears and thinks that only the coolest people will be there, making him wonder if he's cool. Wubbzy and Widget offer to help him by teaching him things they think are cool. Recap On a nice day, Walden looks for a place to read. While reading, he hears Huggy, Buggy and Earl talk about being at Wuzzleburg Boogie Bash coming that night. They tell what fun things it has that makes him want to go, then Buggy says that only the coolest people can go. This made Walden wonder if he's cool. At Wubbzy's House, Walden asks Wubbzy and Widget if he's cool. They tell him how smart he is, but said nothing about him being cool, making him feel down. They say he can be cool and they help him. Wubbzy and Widget take Walden to the clothing store to find him some cool clothes to wear. He wobbles out of the dressing room with new boots, glasses, hat, shirt and pants. After almost falling, his friends teach him how to talk cool by using words like "Yee-bah", "Ziggy-wink" ''and ''"Squiggily-wow-wah".'' Walden was unsure about how cool it was. Back at the house, they teach Walden how to move cool by dancing. Wubbzy and Widget show him their dance moves, then he starts dancing and getting the flow in him. But when he spun, it made him trip and fall on a plant. Walden thinks this was a bad idea and should stop being cool. However, his friends tell him that he's already cool, and thus he proceeds to go to the Boogie Bash, despite subsequently falling from dancing again. That night at the Wuzzleburg Boogie Bash, Wubbzy, Widget and everyone is enjoying their dance while Chef Fritz is making his cake. Walden enters the dance in his 'cool clothes' and shouts out one of his 'cool words' to show how cool he is. He gets everyone's attention making him think he's really cool. He talks cool to Wubbzy and Widget, even surprising them, and starts dancing. His Slippity-Slide move knocks people down, his cry of ''"Yee-bah" makes Chef Fritz fall on and ruin his cake, and his super spin knocks down the Boogie Bash banner and many balloons. Everyone was unhappy and called Walden out for messing up their party. He was called "uncool", making him feel really down. He throws out his 'cool hat and glasses', tells his friends that he's not 'Mr. Cool' and sadly exits the Bash. Wubbzy and Widget hear Chef Fritz say that he forgot what the secret ingredient to his classic noodle strudel salad is. The dancers also can't remember how to do the Wuzzleburg Stomp Dance, and need someone smart to tell them how to do it. Wubbzy and Widget tell them who can help. Walden continues walking out in the dark all depressed. His friends stop him and say that everyone needs him, lighting up his mood. Back at the Boogie Bash, Walden whispers to Chef Fritz the secret ingredient to his noodle strudel salad, then he successfully teaches the dancers how to do the Stomp Dance. They tell him he's really smart and cool. Walden gleefully realizes so. The dancers do the taught dance and Chef Fritz makes his noodle strudel salad. Walden learns that being yourself is what makes you cool. However, he still liked the hat and glasses, but when he looked for them in the trash, they weren't there. Wubbzy and Widget were wearing them and said "Squiggily-wow-wah" and smiled. Transcript See: Mr. Cool/Transcript Quotes Walden: '''So what do you think? Am I cool? '''Wubbzy & Widget: ... Wubbzy: Well... you're really smart. Widget: Yeah, and you know just about everything. Wubbzy: Squiggily-wow-wah. Walden: ''*Walks inside wearing "cool clothes"*'' Yee-bah! *Record skips* 'Everyone: '*Looking at Walden* ... Walden: Everyone's looking at me. I must be way cool. Walden: The secret ingredient to classic noodle strudel salad is... *Whispers* crumbled potato chips. Walden: It's easy being Mr. Cool. You just have to be yourself. Although, I did like that hat and those sunglasses. *Walks to trash can and doesn't see glasses and hat inside* Hmm, that's strange. Wubbzy: *Wearing hat* Widget: *Wearing glasses* Wubbzy & Widget: Squiggily-wow-wah! Post-Show Skit The song, "Mr. Cool", is played. Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): Un tipo guay * Portuguese (Portugal): Sr. Fixe Trivia *The clothing store resembles where Walden got dressed up in the online game, Walden's Delightful Dress Up. *The music video for this episode references the opening when it shows a montage of Walden with his art, science, and reading. Goofs/Errors *On DirecTV and other cable systems, it is stated that this episode is broadcasted before "A Clean Sweep", though on television, this episode is shown after A Clean Sweep. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Best Of Collection Category:Walden Category:A Little Help From My Friends DVD